The Goth Kids (South Park)
The Goth Kids are anti-heroes in South Park. Originally social set-pieces, they have been reused several times each time more fleshed-out. Pete can be distinguished by the red dye in his hair, Henrietta is the sole female goth and has identity issues with her mother, Firkle is the youngest member and Michael is the name of the cane carrying tallest member. Biography The Goth Kids first appeared in the episode Raisins. When Stan sank into a depression after being dumped by Wendy, he joined their gang. The Goth Kids spend all their time drinking coffee, writing depressing poetry, smoking and commenting on how everyone but themselves are "Britney and Justin conformist wannabes". ''Stan eventually gets sick of being miserable and leaves their gang, though they keep in touch, like the time Stan required one of them to be part of his dance troupe. When the vampire craze hits South Park, the Goth Kids get frustrated with the fact that the vampire kids dress like them only much less melancholic. They briefly try dressing normally in the hopes of not being mistaken for them, but because none of them are considered particularly attractive, this image wasn't very flattering. They eventually stop the vampire craze by kidnapping the head vampire kid and destroying the fashion store that was supplying the other kids with goth-themed clothing and accessories, restoring their image. The Goth Kids were part of a cult that worshiped Cthulhu. They were hoping that when Cthulhu ascended to Earth they would be able to bask in the chaos, but unfortunately Cartman got to Cthulhu and made him his sidekick. Disillusioned, they helped Kenny and the others find a way to defeat Cthulhu.' Michael '''Michael', is the oldest goth kid and vocalist in the Goth Kid's band. He occasionally walks with a cane, however he is seen walking without it, including giving it to Raven (Stan). He is taller than the others with curly black hair. His large nose is visible along with his ears, unlike most South Park kids. He is possibly half-Asian, half-Caucasian because in "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers", it is revealed that he has an Asian mother and Caucasian father. Although, this could be his stepmother because in the episode "Raisins", he states "Love didn't work out for my mom and dad, so why should it work out for me?", suggesting that his biological parents are divorced. In "You Got F'd in the A", he helps Stan's dance team out in an effort to be the biggest non-conformist of all by not even conforming to goth standards. He also suggests bringing Yao into the group. Michael appears in "The Ungroundable", being mistaken for a Vampire kid. The Goth Kids kidnap the head Vampire Kid and suggest ramming a stake through his heart, but end up sending him to Scottsdale, Arizona instead. Michael appears in "T.M.I." in the anger management class with several others. He may have a small penis, as he goes to an anger management class with other people who have anger issues due to their penis size. In "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers", Michael, Pete, and Firkle go to the CPS agency in an attempt to report Henrietta's parents' child abuse for sending her to a disciplinary camp that turned her "emo". Later in the episode, his parents end up sending him to the same camp to help "make him normal." Pete Pete is the second-oldest male goth kid and seems to be around the same age as Henrietta. He has teased hair that's shaved around the bottom half and is dyed red near the roots. He also has a long fringe, which he is constantly seen flipping out of the way when it gets in his eyes. Apparently this long fringe of hair, which touches his face, has caused him acne problems, resulting in apparent pockmarks as mentioned by another student in "The Ungroundable". He wears purple buckled winklepicker shoes and a silver bolo tie with a red center. When he speaks he has a very soft voice, even when yelling; implying that he does not speak often. He also plays the bass guitar in the Goth Kids' band. He shows a little concern over the position he and the other goth kids are in when they were about to kill Mysterion. Despite not wanting to kill anyone he ends up going along with the other goths after Michael said that killing is expected when you're a minion of Cthulhu. Pete is shown to have some magical abilities, as he talks with the ghost of Edgar Allan Poe through his coffee in "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers". In the same episode, he is shown knowing how to drive a car, despite being 10 years old. Henrietta Biggle Henrietta Biggle is the female goth kid. She is overweight and has medium length, straight hair parted in the center. She is seen as a heavy smoker, much like the others, and uses a vintage cigarette holder. Her bedroom is another place where the Goths hang out where they read depressing poems about how much they hate conformists. The posters on her wall include parody band names, Skippy Puppy and Blauhaus, these are fictionalized versions of real life bands Skinny Puppy from Canada and Bauhaus from England. She plays the keyboards in the goth kids' band. Their only known song was "Talent Shows are for Fags" played ironically at the elementary school talent show in the episode "Erection Day". She can also drive as seen in "The Ungroundable" when they stole her mother's car. She was the first goth to have her name revealed. She hates her mother, often being over-dramatic and claiming she is abused even though all her mother is kind and generous, offering her and her friends cookies. (except once when she called Henrietta a "fatty"). It is revealed in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" that Bradley Biggle is her brother, though not by blood, because as the story progresses we learn that he is actually an alien. During the events of "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers", Henrietta's parents send her to a camp attempting to improve her attitude. When the camp turned her "emo", she wore her hair parted on the side and grew her bangs longer with a green headband and the ends of her hair dyed pink. She wore running black mascara, pink lipstick, and pink striped gloves. Firkle Firkle is the youngest of the goths. He is referred to as a midget in "The Ungroundable," by an unknown student when wearing regular clothes. He has short black hair, with a long side-swept fringe, and is in kindergarten. He says that most people are "Nazi conformist cheerleaders", and that he is the biggest non-conformist there is. He plays drums in the Goth Kids' band during the talent show in "Erection Day". In the episode "Mysterion Rises" he shows how hardcore he is by pulling out a switchblade and threatening to stab Mysterion. In "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers", Firkle turned double agent and revealed he was in on the plot to turn people "emo" with plants. Though it was revealed that the plants were fake and he was shocked that he betrayed his friends for nothing. He was possibly rejoined in the group. Unnamed Goth Girl There is another Goth girl that can be seen with the group in short non-speaking cameos on two occasions. Once in "Goobacks" she is seen helping the other Goth kids pick up garbage during the "Work for a better future" song and again during the Season Nine intro sequence replacing Firkle. Personalities *'Henrietta' appears to be the most assertive of the four and hosts meetings of the Goth Kids at her house in her room. *'Pete' is slightly more elitist than the others, viewing Goth as a lifestyle worth defining from other subcultures. *'Michael' is strongly non-conformist, to the point where he is even willing to break off even from the Goth Kids on occasion. *'Firkle' is by far the most nihilistic of the Goth Kids, willing to kill (or at-least threaten to kill) and views Cthulhu's distopia as a step up for human society. Gallery Henrietta_Biggle.png south-park-s17e04c04-they-made-her-emo-16x9.jpg Gothkids-1-.jpg Henrietta_Biggle_room.png Normal.png Goobacks15.jpg Trivia *Michael has anger problems. Its implied that this is because he's insecure about his small penis. *The Henrietta is the elder adopted sister to Bradley Biggle. *Pete smokes but still views smoking in a closed car ride to be rude and obnoxious. *In some background scenes, the Goth Kids can be shown smiling, presumably because they know they aren't the center of attention and can drop the whole dark and depressing act. *The Goth Kids allowed Butters a place in their gang when he was feeling down. The vampire kids refused to let Butters join their gang at first because he wasn't cool enough. This shows that the Goth Kids aren't as cruel as they seem at first glance. Category:South Park Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Self Hating Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Nihilistic Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Siblings Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Female Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Grey Zone Category:Article stubs Category:Partners in Training